Orchard
The Orchard is a large forest of trees that serves as one of the main locations in Season Two. History Season Two After Link finds Mario's roosters, he takes one and runs off with it, mistaking them for Cucoos. Mario and Luigi chase Link through the Orchard to get it back. Wario and Waluigi later find Nox Decious in the Orchard, bow to him in respect, and tell him that they wish to serve him. However, Nox Decious informs them that they're not worthy to be his henchmen as they failed Bowser. Nox Decious demands they leave while he's still in a good mood, and Wario and Waluigi do so. chasing Donkey Kong while looking for the shield]] While Brock and Donkey Kong search for the first Nether Emblem, The Shield, Donkey Kong steals a banana from Brock, who chases him through The Orchard. When Brock catches up with Donkey Kong, they find the Shield in the tall grass. and Nox Decious battling in the Orchard]] Mario goes to the Orchard to find Nox Decious, who jumps out at him, knocking Mario to the ground. Mario tries to assemble the Nether Saber, but he is too slow and Decious kicks the emblems away. Mario ignites his own beam sword, determined to defeat Nox Decious, Decious ignites his beam sword and the two battle. Eventually, both of their sabers are destroyed. Mario and Decious then go into a fist fight and fire fireballs at each over. When Decious is no longer amused, he starts to choke Mario. Before he can kill him, however, Wario constructs the Nether Saber and kills Decious. Mario is shocked that Wario saved his life, but Wario reveals that he only killed Decious to kill Mario himself. Season Three 's possession by the Darkness]] After Wario killed Nox Decious, the leaves suddenly fell from the trees, and Mario was so tired from fighting Decious that he could have died. Suddenly, an uncontrollable rage built up in him, and he went mad, desiring nothing more than seeing Wario dead. Mario took Wario's old beam sword and the two battled. During the fight, Mario was able to easily overpower Wario, and even went close to perform a killing blow. However, as the battle progressed, the rage suddenly left Mario and the Orchard returned to normal. Wario then resumed to kill Mario, but the Nether Saber turned off and Mario fled. witnessing Wario discard the Nether Saber]] Some time later, Ash gos into the Orchard after hearing a noise and witnesses Wario discard the Nether Saber. He informs Snake and Otacon of this resulting in their mission to destroy the Saber. But Wario had dropped the Nether Saber on purpose so Ash would find it and, with the help of Snake and Otacon, take it to Merlin's table, where it could be reactivated. ''The Movie'' The Darkness encounters Ness in the Orchard, who was waiting for the right time to help his friends. Ness says he will kill the Darkness himself, grab a Pepsi, and drink to his death. He fires his PK Thunder at the Darkness, who deflects it easily. Ness tries to attack him with his bat, but is defeated by the Darkness. He then leaves, claiming that the Darkness will meet his end soon. Category:Locations Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie